candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/Sick Day (Anthony x Sick!Alex x Doctor!Andrew)
"Alex! Wake up! You're almost late for work!" Alex heard her husband, Anthony calling out to her. She felt very weak so she continued to lay on the bed she shared with Anthony. "Quick! You're late!" Alex moaned weakly inside the blanket. Anthony grew impatient and he opened the bedsheets. When he opened the bedsheets, he saw Alex curling up and shivering like a weak cat. "It... It's so cold..." "Of course it's cold! I've just turned off the air conditioner." Anthony said while thinking there might be something wrong with Alex. He placed his hand on Alex's forehead. "Alex! Looks like you're having a fever!" Anthony searched through the first aid kit and found a thermometer. "I'm going to take your temperature Alex. Open your mouth wide." After taking her temperature... "Oh my! 39.7 degree Celsius! Alex, we must go to Andrew now!" "No! I'm okay Anthony. Just let me rest, maybe I'll feel better later." "You must! What if your conditions worsened?" "Let me rest! I'll get better later." Anthony felt very worried because Alex refused to get to Andrew to have her conditions checked. He went to work with a heavy heart that day. After Anthony went to work, Alex felt extremely sick. She started to feel dizzy and nauseous. Suddenly, she felt sick and she threw up in the toilet. After throwing up, Alex felt very weak and she went back to her bed and laid down. In the evening... "Alex! I'm home!" There was no reply from Alex. What has happened to her? Did she get better? Anthony thought to himself. As Anthony went to their room, he saw Alex lying on the bed weakly. Anthony had a bad feeling and he rushed to the bedside. "Alex! Are you alright?" Alex's conditions had worsened. She could only glance at Anthony but no words came out from her. This is bad... I must take her to Andrew! Now! Anthony picked up Alex in a bridal style and he rushed to the hospital as soon as possible. When they were at the hospital, there were a few people waiting so they waited for a few minutes. It was Alex's turn after 10 minutes. Anthony carried Alex into Andrew's room as she no longer had energy to walk. "Alex! What happened to you?" "She started to feel sick this morning. I told her to come and see you but she does not want to. Now her conditions had worsened!" "Calm down bro. What are her symptoms?" "She had a high fever starting this morning. She also experienced dizziness and nauseousness." "Okay, place her on the examination table. I'll check on her." Anthony placed Alex on the examination table and Andrew started to examine her. Andrew started the physical examination by taking Alex's temperature. "Alex, my brother said that you experienced nauseousness. Do you have a stomachache?" Alex nodded her head. Andrew then palpitated Alex's stomach. "Does it hurt when I press here?" "A little..." After completing the examination, Andrew helped Alex to get up. "It seems like she is struck by both stomach flu and common cold. I'll prescribe some medicines and antibiotics for her. Remember to remind her to finish the antibiotics." "Alright. Thanks Andrew." Anthony went to the counter to get the medicines for Alex. He then drove Alex back home to let her rest. Category:Blog posts